


Kissing You Feels Like Heaven

by Kawaiiharmonycreation6



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiharmonycreation6/pseuds/Kawaiiharmonycreation6
Summary: Repeating the part where Ram admitted the only one who understands me is you has given me an idea of how their first kiss happened on their first date in a plant store.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 86





	Kissing You Feels Like Heaven

Ram sat down at the table, listening to King chatter away about the plants' and its scientific name. He couldn't get his eyes away from the senior, admiring his long eyelashes and the way his lips moved when talking. 

The junior gulped, his palms getting clammy. This is love, he thought silently to himself, Ram, you're in love with your senior. 

"Am I boring you, Ai Ning?"

King asked, scratching his not itchy jaw. Ram chuckled softly, lifting his right hand to pinch the latter's right cheek. 

The junior shuffled closer to the senior, his knees touching his. The younger lifted his hand to caress his cheek, a loving smile on his lips. 

"P King," 

His voice came out hoarse, sending shivers down King's spine. They stated at each other, drowning themselves in their own traps. 

Ram leaned in to peck on the latter's lips, his cheeks being colored light red. 

"I love you, P," 

Ram whispered, placing his head on King's chest. 

"That's not fair, Ai Ning. I should be the one who kisses you first," 

King pouted, crossing his arms. Ram chuckled, turning him around. 

"P, I want to be your first and last love. To be honest, kissing you feels like heaven,"

Ram admitted, his hands sliding over his hands. 

First or last, their story will continue in their own way. 

**Author's Note:**

> "The only one who understands me is you "


End file.
